angels from hell
by racejunkie
Summary: ***Entry for Jasper's Naughty Girl's Best Domination Ever contest***Jasper is the leader of a dangerous biker gang. Harleysper at his finest! Vamps/Humans


Penname: racejunkie

Title: Angels from Hell

Summary: Entry for Best Domination Ever contest. Jasper is the leader of a dangerous biker gang. Vamps MA

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream to be a biker bitch.

Contest: Best Domination Ever Contest

I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair. It reminded me of when I was a boy. I would ride my horse from morning til night if my parents would let me. Galloping through the pasture behind our house made me feel free. I couldn't remember much about my childhood, but this was one memory that I cherished.

I glanced over to my side at my brother, Peter. Well, he really wasn't my brother seeing as how I'm the one who turned him, but we were brothers for all intents and purposes. He was the one who saved me when I was at a loss as what to do with my life. It was his idea to slowly replace the Hell's Angels with our own men. He really got a kick out of a bunch of vamps being called Angels. One thing about that name was true though, we were your worst nightmares from Hell.

It was only natural that I take the role as leader since I was the most feared vampire in our world. The scars that covered my body gave off the impression that I was one bastard you didn't want to fuck with. My indifference to the world just reinforced the idea. Peter was my right-hand man. I wouldn't do what I do without him by my side. I trusted him with my life and I knew he trusted me just as much. There were about twenty other guys that rode with us. They were loyal to me. I knew, I could feel what they were feeling.

Peter and I drove up the long driveway that led to our club house. _Club house…what were we? Boy Scouts? _I snorted at the thought. Peter looked over at me and I could feel the confusion coming off of him. I shook my head at him, there was no way I would ever tell him what I was thinking. I would never hear the end of it. Peter was the only one who had balls enough to tease me. The others respected me, but I always felt the underlying of fear behind it. Just the way I liked it.

We pulled into the garage and got off our bikes. I ran my hand lovingly down the gas tank and across the seat. This was my pride and joy. My baby was a black and red 2010 FXSTC Softail with lots of chrome. It looked tough.

"Hey man, I hate to pull you away from your woman, but we've got shit to take care of," Peter quipped. He liked to tease me about the way I took care of my bike, but I knew he took just as much care of his. His bike was a custom made chopper. Chopper Dave was a personal friend of ours and built Peter's bike just for him.

"Fucker…" I mumbled, but I knew he heard me when he tilted his head back and laughed. The bastard loved to laugh, but he could also be one mean motherfucker. "Let's go," I said, walking through the door. The laughing and talking ceased as we entered the room. I looked at Peter and smirked. _Ah…sweet control!_

I immediately smelled the humans and felt their fear. It was always like this, the blood and the fear, and it always had the same effect on me. My cock was as hard as a rock. "Ok, what do we have?" I asked Demitri. He was our so-called scout. It was his job to round up the females. All they would need to do is either open their mouths or their legs, wide. That was all that was expected out of them. The first thing I had to do was get rid of their inhibitions. Daddy's little girl wouldn't bring much out on the streets.

Demitri lined all the females up against the wall and made them strip. I slowly walked back and forth in front of them. Not only did this give me a good look at them, it kept them in suspense not knowing what I was going to do to them. I stopped in front of a beautiful, dark brown haired girl with big tits and longer than fuck legs. What caught my attention were her deep dark brown eyes. "What's your name, darlin'?" I whispered in her ear.

"B-Bella," she stuttered.

I smiled. "Down on your knees. Are you a virgin?" I asked her. Her bleeding in a room full of vampires could be a problem. I felt her embarrassment as her face turned red. She shook her head as she dropped down to her knees. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my hard-as-a-rock cock out and ran it across her lips. She jerked her head back when she felt the coldness. "Open," I ordered. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes and felt bad. Then I got pissed for feeling bad. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. "Open your fuckin' mouth," I growled at her. I threw a heavy dose of lust her way and she immediately wrapped her lips around my dick. Linda Lovelace had nothing on this chick. I kept up a steady stream of lust and she kept up with her tongue and teeth. I could feel her moaning around me, the aroma of her arousal overpowering the smell of her blood.

The lust I was feeling was reverberating around the room. I looked around the room and every one of my crew was palming their crotches, staring at the lips wrapped around my dick. I knew it wouldn't be long before they found a release of their own. _They_ knew they had to wait until I gave them the green light. That's just the way it was. I would pair them up.

I brought my eyes back down to look into Bella's face. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning. I lowered my eyes and discovered why. She was fingering herself, rocking her pussy against her hand. I could tell she was close so I had to stop her. "Bella," I said in a low voice, "wrap both your hands around my dick." I had to smirk when her face showed her unhappiness with my order, but she did as I ordered.

When I felt her teeth graze down my shaft, I felt my stomach tighten up. I knew I was getting ready to cum so I grabbed a hold of her hair and began to fuck her mouth. I knew I couldn't thrust as hard as I wanted to, but it was good enough. With a roar, I released my cold jism down her throat. I quickly picked her up and spun her around, her hands up against the wall. I kicked her legs apart and thrust into her soaking core. "Fuck! You are so wet!" I growled. I pressed down on the small of her back just so her ass would push out. I rubbed both cheeks before smacking one side and the sound she made got me even harder. I smacked the other cheek and stared at the pink handprints I had left. "Do you like that?" I whispered in her ear. When she didn't answer, I started to pull out.

"Don't stop!" she moaned. She pushed her ass back to keep me inside of her.

I could feel her pussy clench around me. I laughed to myself. Like that would or could keep me sheathed in her. I reached around and pinched one of her nipples as I pushed into her harder. I placed my hands on her hips and began fucking the shit out of her. "Cum for me, bitch!" She let out a scream and I felt her pussy milking my dick. A few more thrusts and I felt my cum shooting into her in long spurts. I kissed the back of her head and pushed her away. "You'll bring in lots of money."

I looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow. I followed his eyes to a petite brown haired girl. This was our signal. Each time we got some new girls in, I would let him pick out which one he wanted to fuck. One of the perks of being my brother, I guess. I nodded my head and watched them both disappear down the hall. All the females were just as aroused as the vampires, thanks to the lust I had flooded the room with.

I loved the control I had over everyone. It was like I was leading an orchestra. I sat down on a couch and pulled Bella down on my lap. I ran my fingers through her wet folds as I watched everyone. I could feel her squirming against my dick. "Hold still!" I growled at her. "You are not allowed to cum until I tell you to!" I thrust two fingers into her and twisted them. I heard her whimper as she fought against her orgasm. I continued this torture until I felt tears hitting my cold skin. I had broken her, I had succeeded. I added another finger and whispered in her ear, "Cum."

She came apart, her body shaking and shuddering as I felt a wet stream leak out around my fingers. "Good girl," I murmured. I licked my fingers and her taste exploded in my mouth. It was the best fucking thing I had ever tasted! I wanted to bury my face in her pussy. It would have to wait though.

Finally the orgy was over. I watched as my boys zipped up their pants and walked over to me. I motioned to Bella to stand up and pushed her over with the rest of the females. I stood up and cleared my throat. I wanted everyone's attention on me (another one of my control issues). "I want each of you to listen to what I have to say. You're life may depend on it," I spoke in a strong voice. I heard some chuckles behind me and spun around to silence them. Once it was quiet again, I faced the females. "From this moment on, you work for me. I will supply everything you need and to pay me back, you will be my pets. If you haven't notice, we're vampires."

I waited until the gasps settled before continuing. "There is no escaping. You have met Demitri, he is a tracker. Kind of like a bounty hunter. I have a house you will live in. All your comforts will be met." I stared into the eyes of each horrified girl, stopping when I got to Bella. There was something about her eyes that drew me in. I could get lost in those orbs that seemed to reach down into my very soul, if I had one. I shook my head to get my thoughts back on business. "I want each of you to get dressed. We'll take you to your new house."

Once the females were clothed, I pulled Bella behind me. I lead her to the garage and handed her a helmet. "Put this on." When I was sure it was secured, I mounted my bike and helped her get on behind me. "Wrap your arms around me and don't let go," I told her. I started the bike and took a minute to enjoy the loping rumble my baby made. I smiled when I smelled a faint whiff of Bella's arousal. She was enjoying the vibration between her legs. God I loved my Harley!

I felt her arms go around my waist and closed my eyes. The heat from her body warmed me like the sun. I remembered the taste of her on my fingers and found myself considering keeping her for myself.

Peter's voice caught my attention. "Hey man! You know that girl Demitri has on the back of his bike?" he asked at vampire speed. I knew Bella wouldn't have heard him.

I looked over at Demitri's bike and saw short, spiky black hair sticking out from around the helmet. I looked back at Peter and nodded, wondering what the hell he was so concerned about.

"Alice," he said in a low voice.

Fuck! Demitri had taken James's pet! He had broken a rule that had been in place for decades. James and I had agreed that we wouldn't touch his girls and his gang wouldn't touch ours. "Motherfucker!" I growled loud enough to capture Bella's attention. I felt her fear and sent out waves of calm. I would just have to deal with Demitri later. I also knew that James would come after our girls in retaliation. "The girls are on lockdown," I told him. "Let everyone know."

Peter nodded his head and I took off. He followed after me and soon we were all riding down the coast. I could feel Bella's amazement as she took in the scenery that passed us by. I loved the smell of the ocean; the scent of the salty water always soothed me.

Soon we pulled up to the house the girls would live in. I couldn't really call it a house; it was more like a mansion. I had bought it years ago because I needed a place with lots of bedrooms for my girls. I heard Bella gasp behind me as she stared at her new home. I hopped off my bike and lifted the helmet off of her head. I helped her dismount from the bike and led her to the house. I stopped her before she could enter.

"There are some rules you should know before you go in. First of all, you will always respect me and my wishes. You will do whatever I say. If I want you to suck my dick, you will drop down to your knees and open your mouth. If I want to fuck you or bury my face in your pussy, you will spread your legs. You will call me 'Master' unless I tell you otherwise. I know this is all overwhelming to you now, but you will soon learn my likes and dislikes. Later I will teach you more, but for now you may look around and get to know your new home." A nod was all the response I got.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she gazed around in astonishment and fear. I didn't like the fear, so I fed her some calm. She walked around the living room and stopped at the massive bookshelves I had built. She turned around to face me and I chuckled at the shocked look she gave me.

"Are all these books yours?" she asked me.

I walked to her and stood at my book collection. "Yeah. I've been collecting books for about 100 years now." I was fucking proud of my collection. I had first editions of many classics.

I felt her confusion, but didn't say anything. If she had any questions, she could ask me herself. It didn't take long.

"How old are you?" She was biting her lower lip.

I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I gave her a wide grin. "Twenty."

She stared at me for a moment and then asked, "How long have you been twenty?"

I threw my head back and laughed. Bella wasn't an idiot and this was something I was happy about. Stupid girls gave me a headache, or they would if I could get headaches. "160 years."

I heard her heartbeat speed up. "180 years old," she whispered.

I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand. I led her up the spiral staircase and past the closed doors of the many bedrooms. I was going to set her up on the third floor. There were only a few bedrooms on this floor and I wanted her in one of them.

I opened a door and waited for her to enter the room. She gasped as she noticed the four poster bed. It was made of solid cherry wood and one I picked out myself. The canopy was made of a gauzy material and tied back to the posts. I figured she wasn't going to be moving anytime soon so I walked over and laid down on it. I patted the bed beside me. "Come here."

She slowly made her way to the bed and I had to hold myself back from yelling at her. She would soon learn that I didn't like to be kept waiting. But for now, I'd let her get used to her new surroundings and to me. She stood at the side of the bed, biting her lip. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she did that when she was nervous. I pulled her down so she was lying beside me and used my finger to pull her lip out from between her teeth. "That's my job, darlin'."

I could sense that she was confused and still had questions to ask, but I wasn't going to answer any right now. The memory of her sweet pussy lingered in my mouth and I wanted to taste more. I ripped her clothes off and had her legs spread before she even realized I had moved. I glanced up at her and winked. "I want to taste your pussy." She tried to close her legs together but I wasn't going to have that. "Bella, what did I tell you when we first came in the house?"

The blush that started in her face trailed down to her chest. "You said that if you wanted to fuck me or bury your face in my p-pussy, I was to spread my legs," she whispered.

I smiled when she stuttered. I was really going to enjoy teaching her how to please me. "That's right, pet. Now, where were we?" I asked.

For now, I wasn't going to worry about James and his retribution. I wasn't going to think about the other girls that were moving in downstairs. Right now, I just wanted to start the Bella training. I had a feeling that my life was definitely going to change.

**a/n so how do you like my harleysper? I've been wanting to do something with him *smirks* in a story. please let me know what you think. if you think this is a piece of crap, I need to know!!!**

**don't forget to vote in the jasper's naughty girls domination contest! i've got two one shots entered...voting begins may 2nd and ends may 9th. go to jaspersnaughtygirls (dot) blogspot (dot) com**


End file.
